


the romance that you always hear about in books and movies

by lgbtwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16!Harry, 18yearoldlouis, 2010 one direction, BoyxBoy, Crossdressing, Cute, Fetus Direction, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, LGBT, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Post-One Direction, Shy Louis, agedifference, fem harry, harryisabottom, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, louisandharry, one direction - Freeform, twinklouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Harry slyly smiled at the shorter boy. Louis’ blue eyes met with his curly-haired beauty. Harry’s lips formed slowly into a cheeky grin, "So are you going to take a sit or wait for the flies to enter your mouth?" </em> </p><p>or  where a 2010 Louis  becomes infatuated with a  curly-haired boy who reads every day at his local  library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the romance that you always hear about in books and movies

**Author's Note:**

> i call this the 'library' fic

Having a crush could be either a beautiful dream or a nightmare rolled into one. Your body begins to shake and your palms sweat as you glance in their direction. You seem to always get those butterflies in your tummy, or was that just the romance that you always hear about in books and movies?

Louis felt that warm fuzzy feeling each time he saw the curly – haired boy with the rosy pink cheeks reading in the library. He never admitted his emotions for the young boy, but anyone with eyes knew that he had a massive crush on him. 

Louis was not in love with him. He just had a form of admiration towards the boy and his love for reading. 

_Or that is what he kept telling Liam._

It was a typical Monday afternoon for Louis; besides hating school and wanting to go home. Louis found himself rushing towards the door when the bell rang to library. He quickly followed the curly-haired boy. He didn’t know the boys’ name nor did he know if the boy knew he existed. 

Louis caught a case of the love bug and his friends Liam and Niall just teased him. 

Louis entered the school’s library with a grin. His blue eyes stared at the wooden clock on the wall. It was ten minutes passed three. The curly-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps his story would end like this; stalking a cute boy and wanking in the dark. 

The curly-haired boy opened the door twenty minutes later. He had a pink notebook in his hand while he tried to balance his laptop and book-bag in his other hand. The boy’s curly hair was damp along with his pink sweater from the rain.

Louis giggled at the boy as he fell on his butt. The boys blushed and quickly got up. He looked his left and right. He hoped that no one saw his fall. The curly-haired boy always sat at this particular table next to AC vent. 

Louis found it odd to sit there. The table had oldest chairs. Also that area smelt like piss and dried up come. 

Louis felt like a stalker sitting fives row behind Harry’s table (He counted). He just sat there and stared lovingly at the boy. He noticed little things about boy, like he spent exactly two hours to finish his home-work. Then the boy would borrow and read a romance book until 6pm. 

‘Louis the stalker’ had a nice ring on it, he thought. 

Part of Louis felt so creepy that he admired the boy so much. The boy was beautiful without trying. And Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss his cherry-wine stained lips.  
The florescent lights flicked dimly in the background accompanied by thunder. Louis felt his eyes burning from the harshness of the lights. He tried his best to keep his eyes on his curly-haired beauty. 

Louis’ eyes stayed focused on to see his breathtaking face. He watched as his beauty giggled loudly before getting embarrassed and covering his hands over his mouth. However, his solution to his giggling problem didn’t work. In fact, it made his giggles bounce off the closed walls of the library.  
  
How could he not notice me? Am I not good enough? Louis questioned himself. 

“Just you go up and talk to him, son."

Louis turned his body in the direction of the mystery voice. A petite old lady stood next to Louis with a wrinkle covered face. She looked around seventy years old. She wore a flowered patterned dress with a huge name tag on it labeled 'DORIS'. 

She rested her scrawny hands on his broad shoulder, "Why don't you just make a move and talk to him," She took a deep sigh and her lips curved into an amused smile.  
Louis’ shoulders slumped as he faked a smile," I'll make a fool myself. I don't know his name.” 

Doris started laughing slapped the shorter boy with her hand, ‘You're kidding me, right?" She paused to roll her eyes, "His name is Harry Styles. He’s a sixteen year old boy who loves the colour pink and long walks on the beach."

Doris slapped Louis’ shoulder once more, before pushing him towards Harry's table," Now get that boy," She continued pushing him towards Harry until tiny lad bumped into the table, scaring the younger boy in the process.

"Oops…Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you," Louis mumbled. His cheeks were red and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Maybe change his name and move to another country.

Harry slyly smiled at the shorter boy. Louis’ blue eyes met with his curly-haired beauty. Harry’s lips formed slowly into a cheeky grin, "So are you going to take a sit or wait for the flies to enter your mouth?"

Harry pointed to the empty chair next to him. Louis turned to Doris who gave him two thumbs up before leaving the two boys alone. 

Louis could already feel the sweat dripping down his back. He wiped off some of the sweat on his forehead. He dragged a chair out to sit closer to his beauty. 

Harry laughed at Louis’ weirdness, "I don't bite, my name's Harry," He extended his hand out for Louis to shake.

“ I-I'm L-Louis." Louis said shaking Harry’s hand. 

Harry smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time, “Louis’ a cute name for a cute boy."

“Your name sounds cute too, Harry." Louis looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. Harry noticed his flushed cheeks and rolled his eyes.  
Harry took Louis’ hands and gently kissed them, "I like you, Louis." He said laughing afterwards. He let go of Louis’ hands.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of contact and confusion.

Harry licked his lips, "Just thought, I'll tell you… so you stop being a wuss and talk to me."

“W-w-wait, you like me back?"

Harry nodded his head and grinned at Louis, "Yes, Louis. I just confessed my love to you." He snorted before looking back at the blushing boy, “You’re very slow, Louis.” 

Louis was dumbstruck, “When did you start liking me back?" Louis fiddled with thumbs, it was a habit he did when he was nervous. 

“After the fifteenth time, I saw you following me in the library. You were singing a Michael Jackson song."

It was Louis’ turn to laugh. Did this beauty fall for his off-key singing? 

Louis snorted,” My singing caused you to like me?" 

“Your shit singing," Louis shoved Harry playfully. 

Louis mumbled asshole to Harry. Harry shoved Louis harder in return, "An asshole you wanna kiss." 

Harry did not try to hide his smirking afterwards.

Louis stared at Harry's' eyes then at his kissable lips. He never felt his heartbeat race so fast in his life before. Louis took a chance and cupped Harry’s face in his hands. His eyes were longing for Harry, just like Harry longed for him. 

Louis traced the outline of Harry’s lips with his thumb gently. Louis leaned in closer to meet Harry’s pretty pink lips. 

Their lips pressed tightly together as Louis' hands found its way around Harry's neck. Harry never felt more alive. He allowed Louis' tongue to explore his mouth. Louis could hear the soft moans coming from Harry as he pulled his hair harder. 

Harry could feel his hard on forming from Harry’s moans. They stayed like this, neither of them daring to break the kiss.

“ I know what’s it like to be young and in love. But stop please, I don't want any baby making in my library. This is a family place." A familiar voice spoke that caused the two boys broke their kiss with flush cheeks. 

Their eyes met with Doris, she took a seat next to the pair. “Didn't I tell you that he would like you back, Louis?" She laughed before giving the teen boys a wink.  
Louis chuckled, "You just told me his name and his favourite colour. " 

Harry’s cheeks were so flushed. He tried to hide his face with his hands. Harry removed his hands from his face, "Nana, can you stop?"

Harry's grandmother whispered in a serious way," I'm a hopeless romantic. Let me have my fun, Love."

A chuckle escaped Louis’ lips, "Anyway, thanks for the help, Doris."

“No problem, love. And if you break my tiny grandson’s heart, I’ll fuck you up. " Doris laughed then got up and left Louis and Harry alone at the table.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not tiny," Louis wrapped his arms around his boy's body " But you are, Love."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. He leaning closer to Louis’ embrace," Louis, can we go for a walk now in a park?"

Louis laughed, “Right now?"

“Sure, why not."

The pair left the hand in hand belting out lyrics to Michael Jackson songs on their way to the park.


End file.
